1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to assemblies for generating directional air currents. More particularly, the present invention relates to mechanized outdoor implements for blowing debris.
II. Background of the Invention
Blowers are commonly used in outdoor settings to manipulate both natural and man-made debris. Such blowers are commonly configured to generate a current of forced air and directionally control the current. A variety of blower configurations are currently available to provide a portable means for generating and directionally controlling an air current. Current examples of blowers generally fall into one of two categories- operator-propelled and mechanized. The operator-propelled category includes blowers maneuvered by the operator, such as cart-mounted, operator-bome and hand-held blowers. In order to adjust the direction of the air current of blowers in this category, usually either the entire blower or the outlet must be manually moved by the operator. The manual effort required to adjust the current direction during the course of completing a large job is significant. Mechanized blowers may either be attached to a tractor or similar motorized implement or include a self-contained motorized assembly that provides for movement of the blower. As with the operator-propelled blowers, current mechanized blowers must be completely moved, or their outlets manually adjusted, in order to adjust the direction of their air currents. Regardless of the category into which a blower falls, existing blowers generally suffer from the same disadvantages. One of the primary disadvantages is the inadequacy of the range of directional adjustment of the blower outlet. Most blowers provide for no adjustment of the blower outlet, and, of those blowers that do provide outlet adjustment, none provides outlet(s) that are adjustable about a path substantially circumscribing a vertical axis. Outlet adjustment through such a path advantageously allows for more efficient operation of the blower than is otherwise available. Another important disadvantage suffered by existing blowers is a lack of mechanized outlet adjustment. As a result, existing blower outlets must be manually adjusted or else the entire blower must be moved in order to redirect the generated air current.
Consequently, there is a need for a blower that overcomes one or both of these disadvantages as well as others.
The present invention is directed to a blower for generating a current of fluid, such as air, that is directionally controlled through at least one outlet. The blower outlet, or outlets when viewed in the aggregate, may be adjustable through a path substantially circumscribing a vertical axis. The air current generated by the blower may be adjustably directed through all, or a substantial portion, of a circle radiating from a vertical axis. This directional adjustment of the air current may be accomplished by adjustment of the outlet(s) through a similar arc, or through an alternative non-circular path providing similar range of adjustment. The blower outlet(s) may be located in a housing that is, in part, adjustably movable through such a path. The blower may include a mechanized assembly by which the operator controls the direction of the current of air generated therein. The mechanized assembly may have an actuator operably connected to the outlet(s) and/or housing in order to control their adjustable movement. Such mechanized assemblies may incorporate electrical, hydraulic or other known features to actuate and control the adjustment of the outlet(s). The blower of the present invention may be operator-propelled, self-propelled, or mounted to an implement such as a tractor, mower or the like.
The invention also encompasses a blower comprising an outlet in fluid communication with an impeller for generating a current or jet of fluid, wherein the outlet is adjustably movable through a path substantially circumscribing a vertical axis.
Among aspects encompassed by the invention is a blower assembly including a frame to which is mounted a blower. The blower has an outlet through which a current or jet of air is ejected in a direction away from the blower assembly. The blower assembly also includes an activator coupled to the blower for moving the outlet through a substantially circular path to direct the current of air in a predetermined direction relative to the blower assembly.
The present invention encompasses a blower comprising a housing having an outlet formed therein, wherein at least a portion of the housing including the outlet is adjustably rotatable about a vertical axis.
The present invention further encompasses a blower comprising a housing adjustably rotatable about an axis extending therethrough, and an impeller coaxially aligned with the housing.
A blower of the present invention also may comprise an impeller rotatable about an axis and a housing having an outlet formed therein and containing the impeller, wherein the housing is adjustably rotatable about the axis to direct a flow of air generated by the impeller. Such a blower also includes an actuator operably connected to the housing, wherein the actuator controls adjustable rotation of the housing, and a frame supporting the impeller and the housing.
The present invention additionally encompasses a blower for moving debris comprising an impeller housed in a housing, wherein the impeller is operably connected to a motor. The housing of the blower includes an inlet and an outlet in flow communication with the impeller, the housing and the impeller being coaxially aligned along an axis, and the housing being adjustably rotatable independently of the impeller through substantially all of a circle circumscribing the axis. The blower also includes an actuator operably connected to the housing, wherein the actuator controls adjustable rotation of the housing about the axis, and a frame supporting the impeller, the housing and the actuator, wherein the frame includes a top section connected to a base by a plurality of legs. The frame of the blower is mounted on a plurality of wheels.
Furthermore, the invention encompasses a method of directing a jet or current of air from a blower in a predetermined direction. The method includes the steps of mounting the blower for rotating about a non-horizontal axis and selectively rotating the blower about the non-horizontal axis until the jet of fluid is directed to the predetermined direction.
These and other aspects of the present invention are set forth in further detail herein.